Mid Summer Night
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: "- Dearest, I missed you so, he pronounced as their fingers clumsily intertwined in the dark. - It has only been two days… remarked Miku, the words and the touch making her face fire up. - More like two centuries, retorted Kaito as his hand tentatively nested under her chin, nudging her up for a kiss." Very loosely based on "Romeo and Cinderella" by Doriko.


Author's note : Welp, I certainly wrote this. It was initially intended as a gift, but the reciever figured I should share my scribbles with other thirsty KaiMiku shippers across the web. She's known on YouTube as Eaver, and I highly recommend her channel to all of you who love Vocaloid covers : channel/UCrk23S9n-AtVsPHAQt-2HKA

Now I hope you enjoy this little smutty fairy tale 8D

* * *

The night was dark and the streets were empty when Miku Hatsune sneaked out of her house. No one to see her go, safe for her faithful maid Luka, who promised to make sure it would go unnoticed as usual. "Thus far, everything is fine", thought Miku as she hurried to the outskirts of the sleeping village, her long velvety cloak billowing suit. Her steps were echoing on the stone pavement, seeming louder to the young girl because of the fear of being heard. Finally, their sound muffled as she left behind the wooden houses to enter a shadowy grove, but her heart was still thumping fast. Miku drew a deep breath and stepped further below the archway of leafy branches. The summer breeze was warm and gentle, still the young girl wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the touch somewhat comforting. Fear was steadily making way for excitement. She was going to see him. Kaito had agreed to meet her there once more, far from the judgmental eyes of their parents. Miku felt elated as she reached their perfect hide-out. She was the one who suggested it, a small, remote clearing where Miku's parents used to take her on picnics, before deciding their newfound status of wealthy cattle merchants placed them above such trifle outings. Now, whenever Kaito's noble family sojourned at their summer estate near the village, the two lovers arranged secret meetings, and, safe behind the lush willow veil, spent hours in gentle banter and chaste kisses. Lately, the latter seemed to take a lead on the former, and Miku felt heat creep up her cheeks as she slipped between long leaves and under the sylvan dome.

Kaito was not here yet, but Miku did not worry too much, for he never kept her waiting long. The young girl remembered with a smile how he had once managed to get lost in the small wood, and how he embraced her with relief when at last they found each other. She settled down on the soft grass, letting the brushing of leaves and the murmur of a nearby brook lull her. Then, the willow branches rustled once more, and Kaito appeared, his tall figure like a mid summer night dream before the young girl.

\- Miku ! he called, and although his face was covered in shadow she could tell he was smiling.

\- Kaito, she replied, chest swelling with joy.

Before she could spring to her feet, her beloved had already dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching out for her hand.

\- Dearest, I missed you so, he pronounced as their fingers clumsily intertwined in the dark.

\- It has only been two days… remarked Miku, the words and the touch making her face fire up.

\- More like two centuries, retorted Kaito as his hand tentatively nested under her chin, nudging her up for a kiss.

Miku answered gladly, if only timidly. It still felt slightly inappropriate to openly display her desire, although Kaito insisted there was nothing shameful about it. His words and actions certainly helped to worry less about the amount of her own feelings. At least, even if they were excessive, they were reciprocated. Kaito gently brushed her azure hair behind her ear before deepening the kiss, his eager tongue inviting Miku's to come and play. The girl's mind went all fuzzy at the touch and she could not repress a moan, surprising herself so much her eyes flew open and she pulled back slightly, heat rushing up her cheeks yet again. Kaito's fingers froze in Miku's locks.

\- Is something wrong ? he asked concernedly against her parted lips.

\- Nothing, she managed to breathe back. You… may go on.

At once Kaito's lips were back on hers, and Miku could only marvel at their sweetness, as she always did when they touched. Each kiss felt like the first one with Kaito, exhilarating touch, smell and taste. Miku allowed her hands to settle on the young man's neck, mesmerized by the fast pulse ticking against her palms. When Kaito's hands trailed down to her waist, she felt the now familiar tickling sensation brew in her lower belly, and went with the flow when he pulled her into a tight embrace. Eventually, Kaito broke off the kiss to catch his breath, taking hers away in the process. Miku's hands shivered on Kaito's neck when she felt his nose brush her upper lip, and she let out a sigh :

\- I am so glad you came…

Kaito whispered something in return, his mouth fleeting along the girl's cheek. Miku closed her eyes and chanced a hand up Kaito's nape, fingers meshing into deep blue hair. She could sense her beloved's warm, quickened breath on her skin, making her heart drum like a minute marching band. Miku gestured her lover to lay down beside her, and so they did, her cloak a soft blanket beneath them, Kaito's face nuzzling the girl's ear as she rested on her back, trying to come back to her senses. Fresh earthy scents were floating all around, and the summer breeze now felt cool against her burning cheeks and neck. Miku turned her face towards Kaito and muttered :

\- Could you, please, repeat what you just said ?

Kaito fumbled in the dark for a moment before finding Miku's hand and raising it up to his lips :

\- I merely said "I love you", came the quiet, earnest reply.

A "Thank you" was all Miku managed to mumble, flustered as if it were the same time she heard those words. Kaito tried to plant a peck on her lips but landed on her nose instead. The prickling sensation caused her a tiny sneeze, making the young man chuckle as he sprinkled more kisses to her wrist and palm :

\- You are very welcome, my lovely Miku… I should be the one thanking you.

\- What- what for ?

She could sense Kaito's intent gaze when he replied seriously :

\- For existing.

Kaito had pressed their foreheads together and Miku's heart skipped a beat.

\- For being with me.

The girl now had a lump in her throat and barely managed to reply :

\- Please stop. You are making me sad we can not be together in the open.

\- About that...

A rustle of fabric indicated that Kaito reached into his pockets, then Miku could feel a thin metallic circle slide onto her ring finger. Her eyes widened.

\- … ! Is this… ?

Both Kaito's hands closed on hers, as if in prayer, and his eyes searched through the darkness to reach Miku's.

\- Miku Hatsune. Will you be my bride ?

Time seemed to suspend in the girl's mind as disbelief and joy threatened to overflow, making her utter a string of words mixed with hiccoughs :

\- Kaito, I- Yes ! But- Heavens… Of cou- But, our families…

\- We will make them accept it, declared Kaito, voice filled to the brim with determination. They will have to, or else… I _am_ ready to elope with you. Then both our families would lose their heirs. If they have an ounce of reason, they will abandon their misplaced pride and let us marry instead.

Miku felt her eyes fill with tears and she curled up to Kaito's chest. Her own breast was ready to burst with emotion she did not imagine could be this intense. Nothing seemed impossible when Kaito talked like this, when his warm hands held hers.

\- You are right, she laughed through her tears while Kaito kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her wet cheeks. You are right...

Kaito wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, and asked :

\- So, dearest Miku. Will you be mine ?

\- I already am, she replied in a rapturous whisper.

The night seemed to turn clearer as her beloved beamed back. Kaito leaned in for a kiss but Miku went ahead and pressed their lips together, hand tugging on hair. She felt unusually bold, the blessed ring telling her there was nothing to fear. Her heart seemed desperate to leave her chest and beat against Kaito's, whose thumping appeared just as frantic. Soft breasts pressed against torso, tongues exploring new dance moves, a daring hand venturing to her lower back, how often Miku had dreamt of it, how nice it felt not hiding it for once, how thrilling to moan against her lover's mouth and breath in his sigh in return. She reached for Kaito's hand and guided it to her hip, eliciting a quiet gasp from the young man :

\- Miku… !

\- Please, Kaito. Make me yours.

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and proceeded to slowly lift up her long dress, revealing a slender leg. The girl's nude skin prickled in the open air and she shivered when Kaito's caressed her thigh before asking in a low voice :

\- Are you certain ?

\- Yes, she breathed, small licks of flame kindling inside her lower belly. Unless…

It was a sudden, silly fear she could not help but voice :

\- Unless this is a sort of test for my resilience to temptation before marriage.

\- What sort of halfwit would do that ? asked Kaito, genuinely confused.

\- No one, hopefully, agreed Miku with a shy smile. Forget it.

\- As you wish, replied Kaito before gently pulling up the girl's thigh to slide his knee between her legs.

Next thing she knew, Miku was laying on her back, hair streaking across the grass, with her lover set between her spread thighs, his warm body pressed against hers. She shuddered at the feel of Kaito's hand trailing up her leg towards her inner parts, and a warn trickle escaped her.

\- Wait… Miku breathed urgently. My corset… I am suffocating... Please untie it.

This was no easy task in the dark, but somehow, with Miku arching her back enough, Kaito managed to reach the laces and loosen them up. The ample fabric of the dress slid down in the process, uncovering more of the girl's cleavage.

\- You may touch m-my breasts if you like, murmured Miku while her lover covered her neck and shoulder with dizzying kisses, nipping on the sensitive skin.

\- Would _you_ like me to ? he breathed into her ear.

\- …Yes. Please... she urged him on while pulling slightly on his hair.

Kaito went with the motion, brushing nose and lips the girl's collarbone, then tugged on the neckline of her dress with his teeth. Miku bit her lip, shivering as the fabric rubbed against her nipples before revealing her chest, and felt a new trickle of heat come between her legs. She was becoming more and more aware of how exposed she was, of how aroused Kaito was making her, and did not try to suppress the sighs of pleasure when her lover started a series of light nibbles on her supple chest.

\- Kait- Oh... Yes… ! So... good…

The wet noises of the young man's mouth were sending Miku's senses haywire. She grabbed Kaito's hand and placed it on her breast so he would cup it, her breath growing more erratic when he did so. His other hand was gliding along her inner thigh, squeezing softly, making her whine and squirm as he drew nearer to her lady parts. She guided him between her legs and shuddered when his fingers brushed her wet folds, parting and stroking them. When he unknowingly rubbed her taut flesh button, Miku's back arched and she let out a plea for more. Kaito complied at once, teasing and playing with the sensitive nub, his breath hot on Miku's bare skin as her legs writhed and tightened, ticklish toes rustling through grass. The young man left Miku's tremulous breasts to kiss her mouth, landing on her chin instead, then caught her lower lip and nibbled. When he slipped a knuckle inside the girl's entrance, Miku choked a cry and jerked her hips, aching for more of the friction Kaito was slowly, too slowly providing with his circling fingers. Caught in the sensual storm, she slid her hands down her lover's back and, without thinking twice, pulled him close enough to feel his hard member pressed between her legs. Kaito gasped and restrained from giving a rough thrust. Miku felt a twinge of guilt when she realized all this time she made her lover kiss and touch her all over, and asked timidly if she could bring some relief in return.

\- Don't worry, he assured breathlessly. After all, I need to last enough to pleasure you, to... give you a perfect first time. So…

He leaned and murmured into her ear.

\- Let me take care of everything tonight.

\- It doesn't have to be perfect, reminded Miku softly, elated by the thought Kaito wanted to make it so. Just… make me yours, Kaito… Please.

Kaito brushed a kiss on her cheek.

\- At once, my angel.

Miku's throat went dry with anticipation as she heard the sound of belt unfastening and trousers sliding down her lover's hips. And then she could feel it prod against her dripping entrance, delving in and out ever so slightly to let her accept the presence. It did not take long for the girl not only to get used to it, but to crave it, yearn for it, and after one last « May I ? » answered by a throaty moan, her lover slid all the way inside with a groan of pleasure :

\- Ah… Miku.

\- Kai...to.

\- Yes ?

\- Please, hold my hand.

Their fingers tangled in the dark as Kaito began his slow, shallow thrusts.

\- More…

His hand was so warm, and his sighs were music, and he made her feel... so... full.

\- More… Again, yes… !

Kaito was murmuring sweet words against her neck, but she could barely hear them over her own moans and the indecent slapping of hips that was getting faster by the second. The girl sneaked her free hand down her stomach and stroked her pleasure spot, evoking sparks in her lower belly and stars spiraling behind her eyelids, shut until a particularly sharp thrust made them fly open as she gasped again and again. How Miku wished she could see Kaito's face as he pounded into her, her name on his lips… ! For now, she could only guess how he looked while on the brink of indescribable, shared blissfulness, while filling her with heat, desire and utmost love. Kaito maintained his rhythm steady, slowing down only to make the pleasure last longer, until his motions turned just as hard and frantic as Miku's crazed heartbeats. Overwhelmed by her lover's hot, strong presence, the girl forgot everything about touching herself, now only able to claw at the fabric of the cloak and grip tighter the hand still holding hers, as throaty cries escaped her pulpy mouth :

\- Kaito… ! Kaito- mmh !

\- Miku… her lover groaned while burying himself deep inside the girl, overflowing with release.

Miku shivered and felt her own body dissolve into a stunning sea of pleasure. When she slowly came down to earth, her eyelids seemed almost as heavy as the young man pressed on top of her, still not letting go of her hand. She did not want Kaito to back away just yet, still she had to ask him to end the smothering. They clumsily straightened up their clothes before laying side by side, sensing a smile floating on each other's lips and smiling more as a result.

\- Thank you, Kaito, Miku breathed lovingly.

\- Thank _you,_ my sunshine, he replied while brushing her cheek. Do you perhaps want me to repeat everything I just said to you ? You did not seem to be listening.

\- Save it for our wedding night, dear, chuckled Miku.

\- That I will, declared Kaito confidently. Let's go home and sleep. First thing in the morning, I will come ask your parents for your hand.

\- Mmh, hummed Miku in agreement, throat too tight with happiness to speak.

They left the grove hand in hand and kissed each other good night, the parting feeling much too quick as always. However, tonight Miku slipped back into her house and bed with unprecedented joy. She chuckled to herself under her blankets, remembering Luka's incredulous expression when she hugged her tightly, and caressed Kaito's engagement ring. « Tomorrow could not come soon enough », she thought with a warm smile.


End file.
